


Harry's in the DigiWorld!?

by TigerLily079



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Help me decide, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily079/pseuds/TigerLily079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea for a Harry Potter/Digimon crossover that I am looking for suggestions on. Comments welcome and needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's in the DigiWorld!?

I’ve started a Harry Potter/Digimon fanfiction but I am indecisive on a few details and I thought why not ask readers what they think/like better. This is my first fanfiction so if there is anything that you can think of to make my story better I’m open to all suggestions.

What I have decided on:

  * Set during Digimon Adventure 2

  * Harry will be the only person from the Harry Potter universe

  * Harry’s digimon is Coronamon

  * Harry was at the summer camp for Adventure 1

  * Harry is an orphan even during Adventure 1

  * Kari, T.K. and Davis are in the 7th grade like U.S. instead of Japan cause I don’t know how that works and I’d rather stick with what I know.




What I am having trouble deciding:

  * Should Harry be the same age as Tai or Kari…or an age between them

  * Should Tai, Sora, Matt and Joe be 16 or 17

  * Should Kari, T.K. and Davis be 12 or 13

  * Harry’s crest

  * Depending on Harry’s age should he have a secret crush (and on who…girl or boy idc)

  * Where does Harry live

  * If Harry lives in/is from Japan what should his name be…should his nickname be Harry

  * I kinda want Harry to be rich/have money…yay or nay




I want to make Harry’s life in the Digimon universe to be like a second life. I am debating him being the Master of Death and that when he dies he moves on to a different lifetime/crossover. I’m thinking of making it a kind of series that goes through different crossovers. What do ya’ll think?

One of my ideas is that Harry, depending on what I decide, either moved away after Adventure 1 or he never lived in Japan in the first place but was visiting when he got sucked into the digital world and moved back to where he is from. The reason I want this to happen is because I want him to keep his crest and his digimon will be the only one who can digivolve into his ultimate or mega form (need help deciding that too).

Harry returns one day while the new digidestined are in the digiworld and he…

  1. Saves them from a tight spot

  2. He is seen destroying a control spire

  3. Davis sees him and has Veemon digivolve and attacks him

  4. Another idea not my own




I am sure that as soon as I decide where I am going to take this story and all the details it’ll be a story unlike others I have read. If I don’t get many reviews/suggestions I might just drop the story all together and give the idea to someone else. Any and all help is welcome in this story and I look forward to how it will turn out with my own and others suggestions/ideas.

Couple more things:

I have only seen the movies for Harry Potter and read fanfiction about it so if I get something majorly wrong tell me and I’ll fix it (Harry will have green eyes and black hair and he will have contacts, glasses when he’s alone or people drop in because I like him best that way).

I have only seen the English version of Digimon so if you have a problem with that well…

I am from Texas so I might use some words that either aren’t in the anime/movie or because I don’t know the proper term in Japan. If multiple people see a mistake and point it out then I’ll change it.

I will also be posting this tomorrow around 7:00 am on fanfiction.net. Username silvertigerwolf

I’m not sure if I am in need of a beta but if anyone is interested…

If anyone has any other suggestions that I haven’t addressed then make them. I am looking forward to writing this fanfic and can’t wait to get started.


End file.
